1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a non-personal access authorization means and for verifying the access authorization. Furthermore, the object of the invention is an access authorization means, in particular an admission card for carrying out the method as defined by the invention.
2. Prior Art
Admission cards sold by organizers of, for example musical concerts, sporting and cultural as well as other events for the price of attending such events, are the most widely used form of non-personal authorization means, serving the purchasers of such admission cards as access authorization means for attending the respective event.
A growing problem is the unauthorized duplication of admission cards or other type of access authorization means. Duplicates of legally purchased tickets are produced in this connection by means of commonly employed reproduction methods, ranging from photostatic copying to sophisticated printing methods, and such duplicates are then sold illegally. In addition to substantially losses suffered by the organizers, such unauthorized duplication also creates situations that sometimes even may be dangerous for the audience or spectators of such events, because the non-reproducible number of forged admission cards leads to overbooking of the seats available for an event.
For the purpose of preventing such misuse, it is already known in the prior art to produce admission cards that are assumed to be counterfeit-proof. For this purpose, coded information, for example, is imprinted with visible or invisible colors, and in particular paper with metal filaments or other inserts is employed; or water-marks are impressed, or metallic strips microchips are integrated, or holograms are used. It is, in fact, no longer possible to simply duplicate admission cards prepared in such a way. However, it is increasingly found that such signatures practically pose no obstacle to professional, well-equipped counterfeiters, so that forged admission cards can practically not be distinguished from xe2x80x9coriginalsxe2x80x9d assumed to be counterfeit-proof.
Another known method, in connection with which each individual admission card is provided with an individual identification code, and access is permitted only if said identification code corresponds with a code contained in a databank, does in fact offer the advantage that the number of admitted persons remains controllable. However, said method is afflicted with the drawback that access no longer can be gained with legally obtained admission cards if the access authorization has been previously invalidated by a forged card. In addition, it is not possible for the public to recognize up front whether an admission card is a forged card or not, because such a forgery cannot be exposed by available relevant control measures.
Another possibility of increasing the security against falsification by detecting personal features, for example fingerprints, would hardly find acceptance by the public in general, on the one hand, and would be deemed more than questionable for data safety protection reasons.
Based on the situation explained above, the problem of the present invention is to make available a production and verification method for access authorization means, in particular admission cards, as well as suitable access authorization means for implementing said method, such access authorization means offering increased safety against forgery without the use of person-specific features.
For solving said problem, the invention proposes a method with the following steps of the method:
Application of biogenically structured material to the access authorization means;
defined detection of characteristic parameters of the biogenic material;
storage of the recorded parameter data in data sets;
verification by defined measurement of the predetermined parameters and comparison of the parameter data with the available data sets; and
authorization of entry when defined criteria of coincidence are satisfied.
According to the invention, an access authorization means of the type known per se such as, for example an admission ticket consisting of paper, cardboard or plastic, is provided with an organic substrate which practically represents a biogenic signature. For said purpose, a plant substrate with components of leaves or blossoms and also tissue cuts, is undetachably secured on the access authorization means. The use of leaves or petals offers in this connection the advantage that such elements are a regrowing raw material that causes no ecological damage if collected in a careful way.
Suitably, use is made of a plant material with a clearly recognizable structure that permits such material to be identified in a simpler way accordingly. As an alternative, the use of material of animal origin is conceivably possible, employing materials ranging from pieces of tissue up to microbiologically produced substrates. Even the use of fossil preparations is conceivable.
The special advantage offered by the use of such biogenic material as defined by the invention lies in that itsxe2x80x94frequently fracturedxe2x80x94structure is coincidental to a large extent on the macroscopic scale, so that such a structure represents in each case a type of xe2x80x9cbiogenic fingerprintxe2x80x9d that is absolutely unique with respect to its characteristic structural parameters, i.e. with respect to the parameters of its shape and material.
According to the next-following step of the method as defined by the invention, such characteristic parameters are detected without destruction with the help of pre-defined measuring methods, which, for example, may be locally limited or comprehensive, employing suitable measuring methods. For example, it is possible with the help of optical measuring methods to record, for example the contours of a leaf as well as its nervation in selected areas. Other measured values may contain, for example also the local spectral absorptive power or the like. Organic matter can be distinguished from artificial forgeries by means of simple analysis.
The characteristic parameter data acquired in said manner are stored as data sets in computer data banks and consequently can be handled in a particularly efficient manner. Authorized admission card sales outlets can be easily supplied with data via mass storage media such as CD-ROM or the like.
The access authorization is verified by another defined measurement of the parameters predetermined in the detection process. Said measurements can be carried out in a reproducible way with high accuracy by means of automated measuring equipment, so that the subsequent comparison of the parameter data acquired in said reading process, with the stored data sets previously acquired, permits unambiguous identification.
Access is authorized only once the comparison satisfied the previously defined coincidence criteria, i.e. if such comparison shows conformity of the features within a defined error tolerance range.
The special advantage of the invention lies in that each biogenically structured material specimen is absolutely unique, on the one hand, and impossible to reproduce in all of its details by means of technical production methods with justifiable expenditure, on the other hand, i.e. with each and every detail that can be used as a coincidence criterion. Duplication by means of available printing technology is excluded, for example if only because a leaf of a plant, for example, in addition to its visible pattern, has a spatial structure that is practically familiar to most people of the same cultural complex, so that such a structure consequently can be recognized as such also without any special instructions. Therefore, safe and quick access control is possible in a quick and safe manner even for access control personnel overloaded by work under adverse conditions.
The verification process can be simplified at the same time and made even safer against falsification attempts by acquiring and measuring the parameters according to measuring instructions specified on the access authorization means. In order to increase the safety against manipulation, the measuring instructions are preferably encoded in a reference statement which, for example, only contains a numerical code that can be deciphered only in combination with corresponding code data files. For this purpose, a reference statement for a set of measuring instructions is preset in an admission card, for example in a machine-readable, coded form like a bar code, magnetic strip, memory chip, or in plain writing or the like. Such a reference statement, for example locally defines the measuring range or other values preset for the measuring method, which can then be automatically translated by the reading device in the course of the verification process.
The measurement as such can be carried out with optical or other measuring methods, for example NMR, magnetic and electrical methods, etc., because magnetic resonance methods offer the advantage, for example that the biogenic substance can be clearly identified.
The biogenic material is usefully preserved before it is applied to the access authorization means. Depending on the purpose of application it may be deemed desirable that such preservation is durable only up to a certain point in time, so that automatic invalidation will take place after such time.
Before the biogenic material is applied to the access authorization means it also may be additionally provided with an artificial identification or marking with the help of special preparation techniques. With the help of special dyeing techniques it is possible also to highlight structures that were not clearly visible before, and which therefore can be employed in a simpler way than identification features.
Furthermore, the object of the invention is an access authorization means, in particular an admission ticket for carrying out the method as defined by the invention and explained above. The biogenic material is in this connection usefully embedded in a material that is transparent to the measuring method to be applied.
A transparent plastic foil card with embedded plant components or other solid elements is in fact known already from DE 43 226 42 A1. However, the embedded material of said card only serves decorative purposes, so that its utilization for identification purposes has obviously not been suggested.
It is basically possible to use in an admission card as defined by the invention all materials discussed above, i.e. materials of both vegetable and animal origin.
In order to accelerate the reading process and to further enhance the coding as stated above, it is possible to provide the admission card with a machine-readable information carrier. Measuring instructions and other additional information can be stated, for example on a memory chip, magnetic strip or the like employed for said purpose.